Destined To Be
by dopenonsense
Summary: Quinntana AU! Santana a fashion photographer on the rise. Quinn a magazine editor at the top of her game. What happens when their paths meet? What about their current relationships? Rated M for language and future interactions in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing Fanfic ever. Had this idea/story pop in my head when I decided to re-watch Glee from the beginning. Wondering how it's going to be received. Depending on the response I'll continue to write some more.**

 **This is a** **n AU** **Quinntana Fic.**

 **I do not own Glee nor the characters and their original storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Santana POV

* * *

"Hey babe! have you seen my keys?" I yell out to Ava who is busy doing some Saturday morning laundry. Checking all of my recently worn jeans and duffle bag for the second time, I hear the jingling when I lift the duffle. The keys falling from underneath the bag hitting the floor, I yell out again "Nevermind!" Checking myself out in the mirror, I tighten my ponytail and wink at my reflection. "Even in comfy clothes, I'm still hot" laughing at my own comment, I head towards the laundry room.

Sneaking up behind my wife, placing my arms around her waist. She jumps up, and turns around startled by my actions. Hitting my arm as she steps away from me. She manages to catch her breath, before finally opening her mouth to speak. "Santana! you scared the hell out of me." Scowling at me she continues "I thought you had already left." She looks a bit agitated, but I give her my best puppy dog pout.

"How did you think I had already left if I didn't say goodbye to you?" Taking a step closer towards her. "Look it wasn't my intention to scare you like that, I'm sorry." Taking another step closer, finding her eyes I ask "are you mad at me?" She nods her head in response. Our eyes locked I reach out for her wrists. Pulling her into my embrace, my arms find their way around her waist again but this time lacing my fingers behind her back. "Come on Ava don't be upset. I was trying to be cute and affectionate."

"Yeah well- there are other ways of going about it Santana" she scoffs. Dropping her gaze, she wiggles out of my embrace. "You should get going, there are a lot of errands to run before we head out of town in a couple days."

Shaking my head, I turn around and walk towards the front door. "So much for getting off to a good start today" I let out in a low tone. Before walking out of the house, I turn around to look at my wife. "I'll see you later then." I said that for nothing obviously because she's not paying me any attention. I slam the door in my wake, once again shaking my head in disbelief.

Getting into my car, I keep replaying everything that just took place over and over in my head. Things are so different from how they were when we first got married. Ava was my first real love, but as of late we've been bumping heads like there's no tomorrow. Ever since our conversation 5 months ago, about having kids at this time in our lives; things have been difficult to say the least. We've been married for 3 almost 4 years. Going into it I knew being married wasn't always going to be easy, but come on. It shouldn't be this hard. Which further proves my point that we aren't ready to have a child right now. We literally just argued about me trying to be an affectionate wife.

Without realizing it I had just pulled up to the _local_ shopping complex, where most of my errands would take place. Picking up some things partially for work but the majority are household items. Lord knows when we get back from the trip, there won't be anytime, at least for me. I have photo shoots scheduled for the next 2 months back to back.

Ava and I were heading back to Florida for a couple days to see her parents. Although we've been married a few years now, the in-laws still terrify me. They've never really accepted me or my career as photographer. I've always felt that they see me as less than, especially next to my wife. She graduated top of her class at Florida State University and has become one of the most sought after business attorneys on the east coast. So I'm a thousand percent sure they think she can do better than some fashion photographer. When we got married we decided to move to New York. Which I'm sure caused them to like me even less. Although it was a decision that Ava and I both agreed upon, Frank and Jane think that I've corrupted their precious angel.

The feeling of someone bumping into me brings me out my own reverie. "Hey! An excuse me would've done just fine!" I yell out at the stranger that just walked past me. Brushing off my arms, I scoff and finally enter the complex. _This day if off to a sucky start. I really need some coffee right now. Where the fuck is the Starbucks?_

* * *

Iced coffee in hand, I walk into the photography shop to start my equipment shopping. A couple reflectors, two new umbrellas, an extra ring light and a softbox. If I find a new backdrop that can come along too. I swear being a photographer is one of the most expensive professions out there. Constantly having to buy to new lights, lenses, any other equipment, not to mention having all updated software. Picking up the last of my items, I walk towards the cashier's to wait "patiently" on this line. Inch by inch I get closer to the front when I realize that the customer in front of me is the rude ass person who shoved me earlier.

Part of me wants to push the shit out of her or run over her with my cart. The other part of me is telling me to keep my composure and not cause a scene. I honestly don't even care about causing a scene, I'm not one to get pushed around by anyone. "Excuse me miss" I say in a low tone, tapping the mystery blonde on the shoulder. She turns around and I'm suddenly frozen in my tracks. "Whoa … Y-You're gorgeous" the words come out faster than I can get a hold of them.

"Thank you" she smirks. "Can I …. Umm did you need something?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

Snapping out of my frozen state "n-no umm you're good. Nevermind."

She turns to face the cashier and pays for her items. I can't help but to continue to stare at her. Before she steps out of the store, she looks back in my direction and makes eye contact with me. Smiling at each other, she walks out and I'm brought back to reality when the cashier tells me my total.

It's been the longest morning I've had in since my college days. I just want to get home and finish up the little bit of packing I have left to do. Then enjoy a much needed night off with the Mrs, hopefully she's in a better mood than she was this morning. Walking into the parking lot elevator, my head is down focused on my phone not really paying attention to my surroundings. I know I should be more attentive but today has not been my day, so I'll scroll through Instagram for my own entertainment.

Hearing someone cough slightly brought me back to reality. Looking up to see what level I'm on, I see that I have three floors left. _God why did park on the top floor?_ Looking around taking in the faces that are around me. I come to lock eyes again with the blonde from earlier today. A slight blush creeps up on my face and I can't help but smile at her. Giving me smile in return she drops her gaze and let's out a giggle.

We're the only ones left in the elevator heading to the last floor. Why do I keep catching myself looking over at her? It's not just the fact that she's undeniably smoking. I mean I can't be THAT shallow. _Say something Lopez. Before it's too lat_ e.

"Hey I'm-"

"Gorgeous too? Yeah I noticed." She says raising an eyebrow and biting down the corner of her lower lip.

"I uh— ahem." Clearing my throat. "Thank you, but you should see me when I dress up." I can feel another blush creeping on my face. _Whoa, easy there, let's not get too carried away now. Is it getting hot in here?_

"I'm sure that could be arranged." The elevator doors open to let us out. "But umm— Maybe knowing your name could make that easier for both of us. Don't you think?"

"Well someone has a slick mouth." I smirk at her and can't help the giggle that leaves my body. "I don't think my wife would appreciate the way this conversation is going."

"Wife huh? Where's the ring?" She asks as her gaze drops down to my hands and back up the length of my body. "Plus you do realize that you initiated—" she points back and forth between us "whatever this conversation is."

 _Shit! I left my ring at home. Why did i fucking leave my ring at home? HOWWW did I leave my ring at home? And how didn't I notice it until just now!? Wait- Is it even at home?_

Shaking myself out of these worrisome thoughts and guaranteed panicking facial expressions, I give her the most awkward smile of life. "I must have forgo-"

"You're way too adorable" she says cutting me off mid sentence. "It's actually not that surprising. Anyway. This is me." She comes to stop in front of her beautiful all black Range Rover. "I suppose there's no need to know your name. If you're married and all." Giving me a slight shrug, the gorgeous blonde opens her door and climbs in her truck. "Hope to see you around though." She winks and closes the door.

"Yeah sure, the world isn't THAT small" I whisper to myself. Smiling at her and waving goodbye, I turn around to walk a few spots away to where my car is parked. _Good job Santana, real smooth._

Entering my car I sit and think for a second. As I start it up and take hold of the steering wheel, my bare ring finger catches my sight again. I can't do anything but shake my head. _Seriously though, where could it have gone? I never take it off. You better hope that ring is at home Lopez, before Ava goes off on you._

* * *

At least today wasn't a total waste. I got everything I needed as far equipment and house supplies. Aside from that horrible flirting, if that's even what you want to call it, that happened with possibly one of the most beautiful women I've ever come across. And that for sure is saying something because as a fashion photographer, I'm constantly around beautiful females regularly.

"Almost home." I say to myself as I glance up at the GPS and notice I'm 15 minutes away. Turning up the volume of the radio as soon as I hear Bodak Yellow playing. This song never fails to get me hype. With the song fading out I return the volume back to its low setting. Trying to calm back down and catch my breath. If I didn't insist on driving so far out I wouldn't have mini one song concerts by myself, for myself in the car.

Honestly don't know why I insist in going shopping in New Jersey, if I live in the heart of the city. Then again if I didn't do so, I never would've met my mystery blonde. "Met? Tuh!" I scoff. I never even got her name. The events of the day once again replaying in my head. This is going to be happening for the rest of my day.

Finally reaching home I see my _darling_ wife waiting for me at the door. And boy does she look upset. I guess it's a continuation from this morning. She can't seriously still be upset, can she? It's been a full 4 hours since then. I then see the end of my life, once I spot the shiny object in her hand. _The fucking ring! Welp, Santana you've lived a great life. It has been a pleasure._ I can honestly feel Ava's wrath coming and to say that I'm a tad bit scared would be an understatement. _Here we go._

"Umm care to explain why the hell is YOUR ring not on YOUR finger and where the hell were you for so many hours?" she asks in a very displeasing tone.

"My love I can explain" I respond although I know for a fact that I have nothing. "First off, hi honey." I'm clearly stalling for time. Ava folds her arms and raises a questioning eyebrow as she waits for me to continue. "I took it off because it kept getting caught on everything I grazed my hand over when I was looking for my keys earlier. And I was in such a hurry to get things done that I- I just forgot put it back on." _Whoa where'd that come from?_ That sounds legit though. "Second, you were upset this morning so I didn't want to bother you. You could have called me too you know." I give my wife a knowing look to try and lighten the mood.

She rolls her eyes and turns around to walk back into the house. "Whatever Santana."

I release a sigh and simply shake my head. Trying to hide the grin creeping on my face. That was an awesome save. Even if it came from thin air. Now, if only I was that quick on my feet earlier, with that gorgeous blonde from the mall. Today could've been slightly better. Confidence wise anyway.

 _I wonder if she's thought of me since she drove off? Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Especially when I legit just dodged a bullet with my WIFE. This has never happened before. I have never even entertained the idea of flirting with anyone that's not Ava._

 _Ugh! Get_ _it t_ _ogether Lopez. You're happily married ..._ _right?_

* * *

 **What did you think? Keep going? Reviews/Feedback are more than welcomed. Could it be a possible favorite? lol ... Way too many questions, I know. Be Easy Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa thanks for the love. I'm glad you all like it so far!**

* * *

 **I do not own Glee nor the characters or their original storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Santana POV

* * *

It's been two days since the ring mishap and the tension between Ava and I hasn't subsided. I honestly don't know what to do at this point. Anything I attempt to do to fix things gets shut down. And to be even more honest, I technically didn't do anything wrong. I haven't cheated. I haven't lied. Ok maybe I flirted a bit but I stopped it before it got too crazy. Being flirtatious is in my nature. I can't help that people find any and everything I say to be flirty. This is why I tend to just stay to myself. To avoid any drama and miscommunication with my wife. Even saying hi to someone else could be taken out of context. _Lord please let the next two days go by without a hitch._

We're currently on our flight to Florida, there's about an hour left and Ava is knocked out. She doesn't really like flying that much. Which come to think of it, is a bit weird because some of her cases require her to fly quite a bit. It's strange nonetheless, she becomes more unbearable than usual. Snapping at anything that remotely annoys her. Let's not even mention the way she treats people on the plane. Shaking my head at the thought. As long as she stays asleep, we should be smooth sailing until we touch down.

Although it's only a 2 and half hour flight. I'm still in need of a drink, if I'm to deal with Frank and Jane. A _strong_ alcoholic beverage to be exact. Pressing the call button to alert the flight attendant, I feel Ava shift a bit in her seat as lets out a small groan. I choose to ignore her and go on about my business. The flight attendant approaching me with a big smile. I give her a thankful nod and side smirk in return.

"How can I help you ma'am?" she asks as she leans down.

"Do you have anything with a high alcohol level up there?" I inquire, hopeful as ever.

She laughs. "Nerves getting the best of you huh?

"Kind of. Visiting the in-laws."

"Ohh. I completely understand." She smiles. "Let's see if I can't find you the _good stuff._ " She winks at me as she stands back up and starts to walks away.

"Thank You" I say barely above a whisper.

While waiting for the stewardess to come back. I glance over at my wife and she still seems to be fast asleep. I pick up one of the magazines that are in the pouch in front of me. **LQ Bare** immediately caught my eye because it's one of the magazines that I got booked to shoot for. I flip through the pages, studying the photographs. _Might as well be prepared for the gig._ Ava moving in her seat once more causing me to look up. I get a tad bit giddy when I see the flight attendant approaching again, but this time some liquor in hand. Closing the magazine and placing it back in its pouch. I sit up and smile at the stewardess who finally reaches my side.

"Seems like you're in luck" she says handing me about 7 mini vodka bottles.

"You my friend — are a god send. What's your name?" I ask her so I can thank her properly.

"It's Lisa. Yours?"

I reach out my hand to give her handshake. "I'm Santana and you literally have become my best friend." I laugh little "you have no idea how much I needed these. Thank you!"

"Well Santana—" she smiles. "Don't mention it. If there's _anything_ else I can do. Just give me a ring."

 _Umm. ok._ Giving her a half smile I try to unclasp both of our hands, because let's be honest things just got a tad uncomfortable for my liking. The airplane hits some unexpected turbulence and Lisa falls onto my lap. In doing so, she mistakenly bumps into Ava and causes her to wake up. I quickly look over to my wife and she's starting to look like she's about to unleash hell.

"Hey. Ava. My love. It's not what it looks like nor is it what you're thinking." I reassure her in a calm voice while I help the flight attendant try to get back on her feet. "We just hit some rough turbulence and she fell back as she was leaving." I'm trying my best to save this poor woman from any embarrassment caused by Ava. Lord knows not one person on this aircraft needs to witness that.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Lisa says facing Ava.

"If you were _so_ sorry you would've been got up and off of MY wife's lap" she replies back with a harsh tone. "Well!? Did you need my help to get up as well or—? I don't feel the turbulence anymore." She stares Lisa down to the point that I, myself feel like I need to leave too.

Getting off of me completely she says nothing at all and just disappears to the front of the plane. _Smart girl. Whatever you do don't come back around our seats again._

"Was that really necessary A?" I ask with a pleading voice.

"Very much so _San_ " she snarks and rolls her eyes. "What did you think my reaction was going to be when I'm suddenly woken up and see another female in your arms on your lap?"

"What would you have me do Ava?" my voice becoming stern. "She could've gotten hurt on my account. I couldn't just sit there and not do anything."

Ava scoffs. "The floor is carpeted. She could've fell and survived Santana. You should've just let her fall. I'm sure she's trained to deal with such scenarios."

An abrupt laugh releases from my mouth. I look at her incredulously "you can not be serious right now. Please tell me you're joking right now. When the hell have you known me to be _that_ person Ava." Shaking my head. "Tuh— I honestly have no clue what's gotten into you lately. But that right there. That's low. Even for you and your irrational ass behavior when flying." She simply shrugs and I can't. I have to get up and cool down some.

"Going to check on your little friend?" she mocks.

"Yo seriously! You're being a fucking dick right now and it's disgusting. Chill the fuck out A. All jokes aside."

"Again what-fucking-ever San!"

* * *

The airplane finally lands and I'm honestly feeling a bit more than tipsy. I had to force those 7 little bottles of vodka down my throat, so I would be sit the duration of the flight next to Ava. Who remained awake for the rest of the flight. I'm sure she killed Lisa in her mind, every time she walked by. Don't get me wrong I can see how being woken up so suddenly and that scene being the first thing you see. Anyone would be pissed. Hell, I'd be pissed had it been the other way around. But the way she kept going in on the situation was unnecessary. Like does she not trust me enough to know that I was just helping someone out? Does she not know the kind of person I am by now? Does she not remember who exactly she married? Married! We're fucking married for God's sake. She should know better.

"" _The floor is carpeted. She could've fell"_ her words playing back in my head. _"You should've just let her fall. I'm sure she's trained to deal with such scenarios."_ I personally don't know if I have the energy to stay here for the next 2 days. Bad enough I can't even look at the one person in the world I'm suppose to be able to admire through thick or thin. But to think that I have to deal with her _AND_ her parents. That sounds exhausting. Not to mention if this incident was to come up in conversation; that would be hell on earth. One, Ava's attitude would be though the fucking roof. Second, her parents would take her side and be oblivious to the fact that she was wrong in this situation. _Please Jesus, Joseph, Mary and the sheep! And anyone else that's listening help me get through this._

Picking up after myself, I leave Ava behind me and walk towards the exit. Passing by Lisa and the other flight attendants I give her sad smile and mouth the words I'm sorry in her direction. She waives off my silent comment to her.

"Don't even stress that Santana. You'd be surprised what we endure doing this job. The good outweighs these type of incidents tenfold." She says calmly.

"I guess. Still though I am sorry. Just because it happens and you're used to it, that doesn't make it ok."

"Thank you." she smiles. "Hope you enjoy your stay in here in Florida."

I chuckle. "Hardly. Bye."

* * *

Waiting for Ava at our arrival gate, the thought of getting on a flight heading back to New York has crossed my mind one or ten times. I spot her and her annoying presence approaching quickly. When she finally reaches me we don't speak a single word to one another. We walk in an uncomfortable silence towards baggage claim. Ultimately giving in when it came down to finding where her folks were.

We spot them and head straight in their direction. The air all of sudden feels thinner than ever before. The tension between us is still evident and very much so present. I have to manage my emotions and facial expressions. At least until we go back home. Home? I haven't even thought about what happens when we hit New York again. What if in the flight back something similar happens. Let me not even think of that possibility right now.

"Ava! Welcome Home!" Jane and Frank say in unison as they pull their daughter in for a group hug. Letting each other go, "We didn't forget you Santana" says Jane.

"Yeah welcome back kiddo" Frank adds on. "Here let me help you with that." he reaches for the luggage.

"Thanks ….. Dad" I say forcing the smile on my face. _This is gonna be just a little bit harder than I thought._ _Two days Santana, just two days and you'll be right back in the city where you can throw yourself into your career and figure your life and marriage out. … Hopefully._ "So Jane, what are the plans since your golden child is back for a couple days?"

All three of them stare straight daggers into my soul and all I can give then is an oblivious grin. The in-laws turn around but Ava looks at me a bit longer. I just shrug at her pretty much telling her that this is how it's going to be for the next couple of days. _I am far from sorry for making that— honest comment._ We all climb into the pick up truck and make our way to Ava's childhood home. An awkward, slightly eerie silence falls upon us but no one dared to break it until we got to the house.

I'd forgotten exactly how massive this damn house was. Pulling into the driveway, I'm instantly reminded of all the photoshoots Ava and I had when we'd come visit from school. If only she could go back to being that person. The person I initially fell in love with. Not this stranger I have before me. I look over at her and place my hand over hers. Giving it a squeeze, she seems to not be the monster she was on the flight. Her parents getting out of the car first, but we stay back for a minute.

"Can we just get through our stay here?" she asks. "I don't feel like being reprimanded again. Especially by them" she tilts her head and gives me pleading look.

"You? Get yelled at? By them? — No. It can't be. You're the prodigal golden child" I say feigning shock. Ava narrows her eyes after hearing the clear cut sarcasm coming out of my mouth. "Fine! I guess I can deal with it …... But we have to talk when we get back Ava! A serious conversation cuz no lie, you've trippin' extra hard lately."

* * *

 **Reviews/Feedback are more than welcomed. Be Easy Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**From here on the chapters may contain alternating POV's. Hopefully it'll be easy to follow along. Thanks for the love.**

 **I do not own Glee nor the characters or their original storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Santana POV

* * *

We've been back in the city for 3 days and Ava and I have barely spoken a word to each other. We've barely seen one another. It's been go go go for me since I got back. Tuesday and Wednesday have been rough, with two 10 hour photo shoots each day. I've barely had time to mentally prepare for the meeting coming up with LQ Bare. This job can easily be the biggest make or break moment of my life. LQ is only rival to Vogue. So the fact that they are interested in my work is a big deal. I can't afford to fuck this up. The pending conversation with Ava will just have to wait until I officially book this gig.

It's only 6 p.m and I have a couple more photos to touch up. _I'm on a roll right now_. I get way too into the editing of my pictures, that everything else around me simply disappears. When you're a fashion photographer you have to pay attention to every detail no matter how minor it may seem. Loose threads, color schemes, lighting, backgrounds, the list goes on. Things that don't seem that important can throw off the balance of a picture. Everything needs to come together, to give the consumer a pleasing aesthetic to admire.

Giving my body a much needed stretch. Pressing play on some light music to have in the background, my office is nice and dimmed. Just how I like it. I'm ready to go back in and just focus on every detail of the photos. The world could be going to hell right now and I wouldn't care. Nothing shall disrupt me from producing pure perfection with these pictures.

Only God knows how much time has passed since I started the last bit of my editing. To be honest none of that matters though. Time isn't concept I know anything about when it comes to photography and editing. Hearing my phone vibrate against the desk, was the only thing to snap me out of my groove. Not willing to break my concentration just yet. I lean forward into my computer screen, as if that's going to magically put me inside of the screen. Fixing the hues on the most beautiful photo of a newly engaged couple on the Brooklyn Bridge. _I … am … finished._ Sitting back in my chair, I let out a sigh of relief.

I pick up my phone to check who the missed call was from and immediately feel myself panic a bit. The notification reads " _ **Missed call from LQ Bare HEADQUARTERS**_." I glance over at the time and start to panic even more. _It's already 9 p.m, why would they call this late? Are they canceling? Oh my God! They've reconsidered even meeting with me! They're for sure pulling out. Why else call this late? I mean at least they have the decency to call. But still! How did I manage to mess this up!?_ Getting myself in order, I decide to call back before I give myself a full blown panic attack.

I find myself pacing back and forth in the middle of my office, while I wait for the call to connect.

"Thank you for calling the offices of LQ Bare. How can I assist you?"

"Hi— um." Clearing my throat. "Yes, hi sorry. I'm just returning a phone call that was made to me."

"Okay that's no problem. May I have your name?"

"Santana Lopez." I breathe out.

"Oh! Miss Lopez. The photographer correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I had a meeting scheduled for tomorrow noon but. — I'm just wondering— well is it canceled or …?" I ask with hint of concern and possible disappointment in my voice. I run my hand though my hair as I wait for the response.

"The meeting isn't canceled Ms. Lopez." the secretary says with a light chuckle. "We were just calling to confirm that the meeting was still happening."

I let out a breath, that I didn't realize I was holding in. I compose myself and try to sound calm and nonchalant. "Yes of course. I'll be there!"

"Sounds good Ms Lopez. Can I help you with anything else today?"

"Nope that's all. Thank you Ms …?"

"... Smith."

"Thank you Ms. Smith. Have a lovely night." _Don't over do it Santana._

"You too Ms. Lopez."

* * *

This morning has started off to damn near a perfect start. Once again avoiding any drama and conversation with the wife, nothing will get in my head. Not today. This meeting is way too important. This job is mine. It's already in the bag. I even pulled out some of my best clothes for this. _If only that blonde from the mall could see me now._ Laughing at the thought. I haven't felt this confident in a while and I have to admit, that it feels damn good. Taking a deep breath as I look at myself in the mirror. _It's time to change your life Santana. You got this._ Smiling at my reflection I turn to walk out of the bedroom. Walking through the hall, passed the living room and towards the front door. I feel a pair of eyes following my every move.

Ava has been trying to talk since last night after my phone call. Personally I wasn't trying to hear anything she had to say. I don't think she will ever be able to justify her words or actions for that matter. Whatever the case may be it'll just have to wait until after today. As I go to reach for the door knob, I hear her shift a bit on the couch.

"Umm—" she turns to face me completely. "Good luck today." she says, with a somber tone.

"Yeah. Thanks." I give her a sad smile. "I'll see you later. Yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess. I lov—"

Before she finishes that statement I walk out the door. I know its a bit harsh, but I feel justified in my feelings. Plus, I don't have the actual time to deal with it. I have to get to this meeting early enough to freak out in the bathroom, because it's actually happening. All the while have enough time left over to re-compose all over again. Thankfully the LQ offices aren't that far from home.

"Hi Welcome LQ HQ! Do you have an appointment today?"

"Hi—yeah I'm Santana Lopez." I clear my throat. "I have a meeting scheduled with the Editor-in-chief." I say with more confidence in my voice.

"Yes! Ms. Lopez nice to meet you. I'm Jane Smith, we spoke last night." she smiles. "The boss lady will be out soon. So if you could just follow me to the conference room."

I simply smile at Jane and follow her down the corridor. For some reason knowing that she is the woman I spoke to last night, after my self induced panic attack, calms me down a little. She seemed nice on the phone and that seems to be true in person. Walking passed the different rooms, I notice everyone multitasking. Bouncing from desk to desk, people coming in and out of rooms. But what's even more noticeable, is that everyone seems to be enjoying their tasks. The energy here is kind of amazing. Getting to the end of hall, I'm seated in one of the most massive conference rooms I've ever been in. With floor to ceiling windows looking out to the beautiful New York City skyline. _I could get used to this view_.

* * *

Quinn POV

* * *

I can't remember the last time things were this busy at the office. Granted it's always quick paced, I pride myself in hiring the best people for the positions needed. So I don't always feel this much pressure to be in every meeting. But I suppose to its be expected from time to time. Being booked is a blessing. Having these meeting to further expand my company, is a blessing. So who am I to complain and bitch about being busy? Nobody, that's who. I've gotten to where I am because of these kind of meetings and putting myself out there. Afterall, I am the face of LQ Bare. Although I don't ever grace my own covers. Just the thought of it terrifies me.

Jane was awesome enough to set up this interview style meeting with a new potential photographer. As the business keeps growing, I must keep hiring and unfortunately firing people at the same time. I have no time nor tolerance for employees who aren't honest and loyal. And although I can appreciate ambition and desire in a person. I will not accept for anyone to use said ambitions as an excuse to belittle others. We all play an important role in this company. To be honest I wouldn't be in the position I'm in, if it weren't for my team. It's more than just a magazine for us. We're a second family to each other.

Being the boss requires me to be THE best multitasker on the team and at this very moment that's what need to be done. I'm already running a few minutes late for my meeting with Ms. Lopez. Briefly reviewing over the portfolio in front of me, I'm even more impressed than the first time I saw it. With this project presentation coming to a close, _finally_. I give Jane the go ahead to approve the new marketing strategy.

"Hey Jane very quickly. In the future honey. Lets try not to book meetings, presentations, etc so close together. Okay? Giving her a smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I am still human."

"Y-Yes Ms. Fabray."

"Besides that, you're doing great. Try not to stress yourself too much or that will be your downfall here." I truly appreciate all that Jane does for me around here. In her short time with the company, she has truly become my right hand.

Jane lets out a sigh of relief and smiles back at me. "Thank you Ms. Fabray. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Ms. Lopez is waiting for you in conference room one."

"Thank you. I'll head there now. I just have to step in my office for a second. Do me a favor though. Pop in the conference room and let Ms. Lopez know that I'll be another minute. Literally just one more minute."

Stepping into my office just to get a quick one-minute breather. I make myself a second cup of coffee and the contract I had written up, just to be prepared. I have a feeling this meeting is going to be a success. And I also have a tendency of getting the things I want, and I don't just want a new photographer. I want and need THIS one at LQ. Hopefully this one will bring an awesome energy to the workplace. Fresh eyes, new ideas, I'm getting excited just at the thought of new possibilities. Her photographs are amazing to say the least and not one picture looks like the other. What's even more intriguing, is that her identity is a mystery. Try as I might, I couldn't find a single picture of her online. Only people who have worked with her know what she looks like. In today's society that's a rarity, but awesome. Just letting the work speak for itself.

Santana Lopez will work here. No matter what I have to put on the table. Her talent is undeniable and I must snatch her up before she gets too big to work with us. Soaking in the sun rays beaming through the window and breathing the scent of vanilla being produced by a scented candle. I'm feeling calmer and more relaxed. _Ok Quinn back to business. Let's get you a new photographer._

* * *

 **Reviews/Feedback are more than welcomed. Be Easy Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee nor the characters or their original storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Santana POV

* * *

I've been sitting here for about 20 minutes now and nothing yet. Thankfully this view of New York is breathtaking. Something about the city in the fall, is mesmerizing. Enchanting even. So much so, that I don't mind sitting here and looking out to world. Admiring the change of color in the leaves, the way the air is brisk enough to give you chills up and down your body. And the only solution would be drinking some hot chocolate, coffee or tea. The way everyone seems to become a fashionista once the summer ends.

Focused on my own thoughts, in my own little world. I don't notice the door opening behind me. Jane's voice brings me back down to earth. "Ms. Fabray stepped in her office for a just second. She'll be right in, apologies for the wait Ms. Lopez."

I turn to face her and smile. "It's not a problem Jane, thanks."Turning back around and walking up to the window, to get a better look at the environment.

"Sorry for the wait Ms. Lopez." a low toned woman says walking into the conference room. "I wasn't expecting the previous meeting to run over that long." she closes the door behind her, stepping further into the room.

 _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ I turn around to walk back to my chair but I'm stuck. Frozen in my tracks, for a split second. She still has her head down, looking at some paperwork and organizing them on the table. When I finally walk past her I notice the particular blend of blonde wavy hair; I've only come across it once in the last few days. _It can't be though … Can it? The blonde from the mall? No way! The universe is not that small and it doesn't ever do me any favors._ My thoughts are running a millions miles per hour right now. That hair style and color are common. I could easily be mistaken. I breathe in a calming scent of vanilla coming from her direction. _I should probably speak now and not be so rude._ "It's no problem. —Really. The view from this room kept me occupied."

She looks up at the sound of my voice, with confusion. Which quickly turns into a smirk and eyebrow raised. "Hmph. Santana Lopez is it?"

I can feel the redness on my face intensify by the second. I can't do nothing but smile and nod. _I guess the universe is on my side._ The thought of seeing this woman again has been in the back of my mind for days. I would catch myself thinking about our interaction more times than I'd like to admit. Feeling the blush slightly decrease, I let out a small laugh. "Ms. Fabray … Quinn Fabray." I shake my head. "I guess knowing each other's name was bound to happen huh?"

"I guess so." she laughs. "You're _wife_? Is she gonna be ok with that now? You know — considering the circumstances." she says with a smirk once again plastered on her face.

"Oh no way. I'm sure she'll find a way to be upset." I say, unconsciously scanning her figure. "Considering how amazing you look." those words tumbling from my lips without me realizing. I don't feel ashamed though, it is the truth. She looks more than amazing. "I apologize this isn't the time or place."

"That is true, but I think we can make an exception in this case." she takes a seat in the head chair. "So … umm yeah. Let's get back to business shall we. Your portfolio is impressive, but you're a freelance photographer —no?"

"Yes ma'am and thank you. I'm glad you like what you see."

"Hmm. I do." she says barely above a whisper. "Why submit it for the job though? Why commit to a single magazine, when I know people that would pay some big bucks for your work?"

"Honestly? … I'm looking for something stable. Freelance is awesome and I don't regret my decision in taking that route for the beginning of my career. But if I'm to build my reputation and portfolio even more, I could use a credible publication to back me up." I sit forward, placing my forearms on the table. "Who better than LQ Bare?" I finish off with a smile.

"Again this is true. I'm glad you chose us. We are the best fashion magazine in town if I may say so myself." She says smiling. "We are still growing as a company. Looking for new talent, like yourself, to bring in fresh concepts and visuals. It just so happens that we are in need of a photographer specifically. I guess you can call it fate or destiny."

"Sounds like we're on the same page then. Plus, I think the fact that you are the boss makes this opportunity just a little bit better." I lean forward. "No?"

Quinn raises her eyebrow. "I couldn't agree more. And now that I've seen you dressed up, I wasn't about to let you leave without being a part of the team." She tilts her head to side and smirks mischievously . "Let's get this paperwork filled out and such so we can get the formalities out of the way."

"Lets." I say giving her the same smirk in return.

This is about to be interesting. I was not expecting this day, this meeting to turn out like this. I mean, I'm glad it did. I got a new job out of it. But the holy shit, Quinn Fabray. Quinn fucking Fabray. She's about to give me a tour of the offices, and I'm lowkey excited about it. Not necessarily for the tour, but more so the spending time with her. I don't know what it is about her and this place. I feel at ease. I feel like I used to feel in the early days of my relationship with Ava. The flirting that was happening. The natural banter we had going on. Which I hope there will be more of in the future. It all came so easily. A little too easy if you ask me but I don't want to stop it. I haven't felt this way in a long time. With a light flutter in the pit of my stomach. I'm not even gonna address the way she looks in that skirt. Literal perfection. LQ and I are the perfect fit, I can feel it.

* * *

Quinn POV

* * *

Well today was completely unexpected. I could have never imagined that my prospect new hire would be the woman I've been thinking about the last couple days. Santana Lopez. Hmm, even her name is sexy. Not to mention, she really does look amazing when she dresses up. Although she was already gorgeous to begin with. But this dress; it's unfair how it hugs her body and accentuates her curves. The emerald green making her skin tone pop; partnered with gold six inch heels. Making her legs look shapely and that ass. _Oh that ass._ The unholy things that come to mind just thinking about it. _Brain out of the gutter Fabray! You're still in a work setting._

I should've guessed that she was in this line of business, considering that the first time we met was in a photography store. Its strange really. Besides her obvious beauty, I don't know what it is about Santana that draws me in. Without knowing anything about her. She has mentioned the whole wife thing but that doesn't seem to be factor. I can't help but wonder why that is. Let's be honest though, I'm sure anyone would be lucky to call her theirs. There has to be more to the story. An explanation of some sort. I'm sure I'll figure it out down the line. For now I'm just glad she's decided to work at LQ.

I normally don't do the office tours. I have Jane or any other of my employees do them. But I was for sure not going to let this opportunity slip away.

"So like, is it always this busy here?" Santana asks as we exit the room.

"Normally it isn't. For the most part everyone does their job smoothly and efficiently but with bridal fashion week coming up. Things get a tad hectic."

As we walk pass some of the offices, I notice Santana's eyes grow wider when we reach the wardrobe room. "Whoa" she says slightly above a whisper. "This is insane, someone could seriously go shopping in here."

"I know." laughing at her statement. "I've done it a couple times. Perks of being the boss." I admit, winking at her.

"You probably look deliciou-ightful." she clears her throat and looks away. "Delightful. You probably look delightful in these clothes." I can't help but burst into laughter and I'm glad she joins along with me. "Sorry you're my boss now. I'm going to have to work on keeping things to myself."

I step a towards her and I can see her tense up a little. "Breathe Santana. It is perfectly fine." she sighs and loosens up a bit. "And technically, HR hasn't received your paperwork so nothing is official. You can say as you please." I reach out and take hold of her hands. "Plus, even if they did have your paperwork and you were an official employee. You'd still be able to speak freely around me. I happen to like knowing what you want or have to say." I give her smile. Our eyes meet and instantly lock in. As soon as it happened I knew there is no breaking this gaze. Her eyes are so captivating even if I could stop, I don't think I'd want to.

Santana breaks first and drops her gaze down to my lips. Just for a second and returns back to my eyes. "I think we should umm— we should continue the tour. Or maybe just call it a day. Don't you think?"

"Y-yeah. Uh I think that might be best." Our minds might be speaking these words but our bodies are not complying. My eyes are now the ones shifting down a couple inches. The room is filled with high sexual tension. She drops her head and glances down at our hands, which are still holding on to one another. She seems to be in a haze right now. I wonder what she's thinking.

"We're still speaking freely right?" she asks. I simply nod and wait for her to continue. "If it weren't for this ring on my finger. I'd be liable to kiss you right now. Hell probably do more than that." she smiles. "That is the sole and only reason why I have step away from you right now."

We gently let each other's hands go. "I can respect that. I wouldn't want you to do something that'd you regret."

"That's the thing Quinn. I don't think I would regret it. I'm not regularly like this."

"Neither am I but there is something about you that I can't seem to deny." I let out in a rather low voice.

"I hope this doesn't hurt my chances of working with LQ." she says with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Not in the slightest Santana. I meant what I said in our meeting. We need you. You're way too talented to not have you here."

Our eyes quickly deadpan at the door, when we hear the door knob start to turn. We both take a couple steps back and try to act as natural as possible. Jane walks in with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ms. Fabray, but Connor has left a couple messages for you. They might be urgent. Who's to know with him." Jane scoffs. "On the other hand the celebratory dinner for Ms. Lopez is good to go. All you have to do is say when."

"Celebratory dinner?" Santana asks. Confused would be an understatement to describe the expression on her face.

"Ok thanks, Jane" I say. Then turn to face Santana "… and yes. A celebratory dinner for you. To welcome you to LQ Bare. It's kind of tradition around here."

"Welcome to the family Ms. Lopez." Jane says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Jane. You can drop the Ms. Lopez nonsense though, and just call me Santana." she smiles at my assistant. "So you just knew I was going to sign that contract huh?" she now asks looking at me.

"I simply had a good feeling about the meeting is all. I like to be prepared. You have a plus one invite. So feel free to invite the Mrs. Will next Friday at 7 work for you?"

"Uh sure— I don't see why not. Umm any specific attire necessary or?" Santana asks still looking a bit confused about everything that's happening.

"Nope. Wear what you'd wear on a regular night out." I respond with a smile. "Jane?"

"Already on it Ms. Fabray. I'll be sure to send you the details Ms. Lop- Santana." Jane smiles and disappears into the hallway.

"Is all this really necessary?" Santana asks.

"Yes. Yes it is. Like I said it tradition, it gives you a chance to meet some of the others here. Think of it as a team building exercise."

"I have to say you are something else Quinn Fabray." she says shaking her head. "Are we going to finish this tour though? Or must you go and answer to those _urgent_ messages?"

"We can finish up first. The messages can wait." I walk to the door and hold it open for her. "After you Ms. Lopez." I say teasingly.

* * *

 **Reviews/Feedback are more than welcomed. I'm going to try and give you all 2 chapters a week. Keyword being try. Holidays are upon us and things are somewhat hectic. Be Easy Everyone!**


End file.
